Mascarada
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Crystal estaba molesta. No podía creerlo. Blue le había llamado "aburrida". Y no es que no hubiera escuchado aquel apelativo dirigido a ella antes, pero es que esta vez Blue le había llamado ya no sólo aburrida, sino "aburridaza". O sea, que iba más allá de lo aburrido. Era como el epítome del aburrimiento.


**Disclaimer: Pokémon pertenece a Game Freak. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Ninguna en especial.**

* * *

**MASCARADA**

_Capítulo Único_

Crystal estaba molesta. No podía creerlo. Blue le había llamado "aburrida". Y no es que no hubiera escuchado aquel apelativo dirigido a ella antes, pero es que esta vez Blue le había llamado ya no sólo aburrida, sino "aburridaza". O sea, que iba más allá de lo aburrido. Era como el epítome del aburrimiento.

—¿Y cómo te fue en tu día, Crystal? ¿Hiciste algo provechoso? —había preguntado Blue cuando se la encontró en la terraza del hotel cuatro estrellas en el que se hospedaban.

Los Pokédex Holders (Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Ruby, Sapphire y Crystal) habían hecho un viaje grupal a una isla turística al sureste de Kanto, llamada Ciudad Nara, en la que muy pocos entrenadores pokémon se pasaban porque no formaba parte de la ruta de líderes de gimnasio y sólo se podía llegar volando. El primer día habían hecho un recorrido por lugares de interés los 9, pero este segundo día se habían separado para andar a sus anchas. Crystal se había pasado el día con Silver mirando cosas de aquí para allá. Como el museo de momias humanas (y algunas pokémon), construcciones como catedrales, haciendas, museos y casas embrujadas. Incluso habían ido a ver una obra.

—Estuvo bien, la ciudad ha sido de lo más interesante —había respondido Crystal, satisfecha por su moderada excursión. Esperaba poder, al día siguiente, comprar unos cuantos recuerdos para el orfanato en el mercado de la ciudad. Había visto los que Sapphire consiguió esa misma tarde y le parecieron encantadores.

—¿No me digas? ¿Con quién pasaste el día? ¿Sola?

—No, anduve por ahí con Silver.

—Con Silver... —comentó Blue, pensativa—. ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Pasó algo interesante?

Crystal se olió algo raro en las palabras de Blue.

—¿A qué te refieres con 'interesante'?

Blue se encogió de hombros.

—Ya sabes. Lo normal. Declaraciones de amor, rechazos…

—A mí no me gusta Silver.

—Me lo temía. ¿Qué tal Gold? Es de Johto como tú.

—Tampoco me gusta Gold —exclamó Crystal con las mejillas arreboladas.

—Entonces aparte de mirar como niña buena, ¿hiciste algo excitante?

—¿Qué hay de malo en mirar como chica buena si estoy conforme con eso?

—Supongo que nada. Pero eres una aburridaza, Crystal.

Entonces Blue había abandonado a Crystal en soledad, con la palabra "aburridaza" taladrándole el cerebro. Ahora entendía por qué Green siempre estaba pregonando por ahí que Blue era ruidosa y molesta. Aunque, bueno, no es como que a Green le molestara realmente esa cualidad de la chica.

—¿Con que soy una aburridaza, eh? Oh, pues ya verá.

Crystal había entrado en su habitación, la que gracias al cielo no compartía con Blue, sino con Yellow, y sacó del fondo de su maleta un vestido casual, azul y amplio, que los niños del orfanato le habían regalado en su anterior cumpleaños. Había escuchado que esa noche, en el centro de la ciudad, comenzaría el festival de las luces. Se apagarían la mayoría de las farolas de la ciudad y todo lo que iluminaría serían las luces del festival. Nadie había parecido particularmente interesado en él y tampoco habían comentado sobre ello en la cena así que o no irían, o irían en pareja. Secretamente o algo así. Bien, ella también iría. Puede que sin pareja, pero se divertiría tanto como cualquier otra chica y les quitaría de la boca el título de aburridaza.

El problema era que Crystal realmente no sabía mucho sobre ser particularmente femenina y no se veían despampanante cuando terminó de calzarse las zapatillas para salir en silencio rumbo al festival. Su ánimo comenzaba a desinflarse. Bueno, podía ser peor. Al menos ella no era fea.

Llegó a la recepción preguntándose si en realidad era una buena idea eso de ir a vivir 'la vida loca' esa noche, sola, como si estuviera escapándose de casa, para probarle a Blue algo que no vería.

—Tal vez debería volver a mi habitación —suspiró, pesarosa. ¿Qué estaba intentando hacer? Tal vez era una aburridaza como Blue decía…

Crystal dio media vuelta sobre sus pies, ya completamente desanimada, y chocó contra alguien, golpeándose en la frente.

—¡Perdón! —se apresuró a disculparse—. No me fijé.

—No te preocupes —dijo la persona con quien había chocado. Era una chica de unos veinte años, con un precioso vestido dorado con lentejuelas, zapatillas altas y el maquillaje más impecable que había visto en su vida—. No me ha pasado nada.

Sin poder reprimir las ganas de preguntar, Crystal pronunció:

—¿Vas al festival? —al ver su ropa, ajustada y deslumbrante, se sintió empequeñecida. ¿Cómo pensaba ir a un festival en un vestido de verano?

—Bueno, no exactamente —respondió despreocupada—. Voy al festival, pero pienso pasar la noche en la discoteca. Hoy en el Liquid viene un DJ que me encanta. Estoy segura de que se pondrá de muerte. Aquí hacen el mejor festival de música electrónica de Kanto y Johto. No podría hablar de otras regiones porque no he ido, pero está de muerte.

Definitivamente tendría que 'estar de muerte' si la chica había utilizado la misma frase dos veces consecutivas en un mismo monólogo. Ah, cómo quisiera ser como ella.

—Oye, ¿tú ibas al festival? ¿O venías de él?

Crystal se sintió atrapada.

—Pensaba ir.

—Oh. ¿No te interesa ir conmigo al Liquid? Este año he venido sola y aunque no tengo problema, entre más gente, mejor.

—No creo tener ropa para ello.

La chica la miró fijamente.

—Pues parece que somos de la misma talla. ¿Te importaría utilizar mi ropa?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Crystal no se podía creer lo que le estaba pasando: estaba bailando como una loca en el centro de la pista de baile junto con Penny, la chica con la que se había topado en el pasillo del hotel, adentro del Liquid, donde un montón de hombres se habían acercado anteriormente a coquetearle e invitarle bebidas que ella rechazó una y otra vez. Más que eso, esos hombres parecían dispuestos a acatar todas y cada una de sus ordenes, como si estuvieran bajo un hechizo, por lo que ella se sentía mucho más poderosa de lo que se había sentido en ningún momento de su vida.

Es que Penny la había dejado despampanante.

Ahora, Crystal no vestía su sencillo vestido de verano, sino uno alucinante de color negro lleno de lentejuelas, entallado, sin tirantes, que acentuaba los atributos femeninos de los que pensaba que carecí zapatos de tacón alto y su cabello cayendo suelto en ricas ondas por toda su espalda aumentaban el efecto 'Femme Fatale'. También llevaba un maquillaje de muerte, tan bueno como el que Penny se había hecho a sí misma, aunque ahora mismo se encontrara parcialmente oculto por el antifaz que llevaba puesto. El Liquid había hecho una mascarada en honor al nombre del DJ Mask, que hoy se presentaba al establecimiento para animar la fiesta hasta que el cuerpo aguantara.

Ya llevaba dos horas ahí y Crystal esperaba que la fiesta durara otras diez. O toda la vida. A ver si esa Blue volvía a llamarla aburridaza después de eso. A la tercera hora, a Crystal comenzaban a dolerle los pies, pero lo ignoró en pos de la diversión, sin embargo, Penny se había desaparecido a bailar con un hombre de identidad desconocida a varios metros de ella. Parecía realmente contenta y bailaban muy juntos los dos. Crystal se preguntó si debería bailar con un hombre. Había estado bailando sólo con Penny o en grupos de muchos chicos y chicas, no con nadie en particular.

—Señorita…

A Crystal un terrible escalofrío le sacudió la columna vertebral. Ella se estaba divirtiendo mucho en el Liquid que jamás creyó que se encontraría con nadie conocido allí dentro. Pero Gold le estaba hablando justo en ese momento y de repente se sintió avergonzada por su ropa y su actitud, pues, aunque se estaba divirtiendo como nunca antes en el Liquid, bailando, contoneándose, moviendo las caderas sugerentemente y rompiendo ilusiones, sabía que ése no era el estilo de vida que ella pretendía llevar. Como diversión de vez en cuando, como en esas vacaciones era perfecta, pero como credo personal lo dudaba mucho. Ella todavía era feliz siendo una chica responsable, una capturadora pokémon y una asistente del profesor Oak.

Pero había algo raro en la aparición de Gold, ¿por qué le estaba llamando 'señorita'? No es que no se conocieran o Gold no supiera quién era ella.

—¿Qué pasa?

—La he estado observando gran parte de la noche y quise acercarme a charlar un poco.

¡No podía ser! ¿Gold no la había reconocido? ¿Es que esa ropa, ese maquillaje, ese peinado y ese antifaz la hacían ver tan diferente?

Eso iba a ponerse interesante.

Crystal moduló su voz para que tampoco eso la delatara. Iba a jugar de la manera en que Blue había sugerido. Gold no sabría qué lo había golpeado.

—Ah, ¿si? ¿Y por qué debería querer yo hablar contigo? —se hizo la difícil e interesante. Desde que se había convertido en un famoso Pokédex Holder, Gold siempre las había tenido sencillas cuando de ligar con chicas se trataba. Ella estaba ofreciéndole un nuevo nivel de dificultad que seguro lo excitaría.

—Porque yo soy el chico más atractivo de este lugar.

—¿De verdad? Porque yo no te he notado hasta que me has hablado. Si eres el más atractivo, ¿no deberías haber captado mi mirada desde hace mucho tiempo? Desde que llegué, para ser exactos.

A Gold se le subieron los colores en el rostro. Estaba claro que se encontraba avergonzado.

—Había muchas personas intentando sabotear nuestro encuentro destinado.

Crystal soltó una de esas risitas coquetas que le había oído a un montón de chicas a lo largo de la noche y se inclinó hacia Gold, cerca, muy cerca.

—Eres muy gracioso.

—Puedo ser más que eso —susurró Gold en su oído y Crystal se sintió sonrojar. ¿Así era Gold cuando coqueteaba? Todo parecía muy intenso a su alrededor.

—Me gustaría verlo.

El chico no necesitó una segunda invitación, la tomó de la mano y la dirigió nuevamente hacia la pista de baile, donde comenzaron a moverse uno contra el otro por lo que parecieron horas y horas. A veces Gold le susurraba cumplidos en el oído, como una excusa para acercarse a ella, y Crystal sólo reía y reía, sintiéndose controladora de la situación y completamente extasiada. Ese Gold no sabía que era ella, quien siempre lo regañaba por mentiroso e imprudente, y a quien él siempre catalogaba como una seria madre mandona. Entonces Penny se acercó a ella, interrumpiéndola por unos segundos, para decirle que se verían mañana al mediodía en el lobby para hablar de esa noche, y que ella ya se iba. Crystal notó que no se iba sola, sino con el chico con el cual estaba bailando. Se preguntó qué harían fuera de ahí. Se sonrojó inmediatamente. Mejor no saberlo. Desvió sus pensamientos hacia la hora, se acercó a Gold y le preguntó, con un gesto aparentemente inocente, que le recitara el tiempo actual.

—Casi las cinco de la mañana.

¡Las cinco de la mañana! Eso era muy tarde para ella. Y, aunque estaba agradecida por toda la diversión, el dolor que los tacones le estaban ocasionando regresaba a ella con toda la fuerza y se sintió repentinamente hecha polvo. Era su hora para regresar también. Pero, a diferencia de Penny, ella lo haría sola. Se dio una palmadita mental por haber sido lo suficientemente inteligente de llevar a su pokémon volador con ella, y se preparó para darse a la fuga.

—Ha sido realmente divertido estar contigo esta noche, pero debo irme.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

Crystal comenzó a entender la manera en que jugaba Gold. 'Quieres' y no 'quiero'. Él esperaba que ella, al final de todo eso, le rogara. Pues eso no pasaría. Puede que otras mujeres lo hicieran, pero ella lo conocía y le gustaba ponerle en aprietos en lo que él creía su terreno.

—Puedo ir sola —y se echó a andar en la dirección a la salida.

—¡Espera! —gritó Gold con la voz medio estrangulada por la desesperación—. ¡Tu nombre! ¡No me has dicho tu nombre!

—Tú no me has dicho el tuyo —aunque ella ya lo sabía.

—¡Gold! ¿Y el tuyo?

—¡Soy Glas! —inventó Crystal rápidamente.

—¿Cuándo podemos volver a vernos?

—Oh, Gold. Ten por seguro que nos vemos mañana.

Y Crystal salió de allí rápidamente, liberó a su xatu y se echó a volar, esperando que a Gold no se le ocurriera salir detrás de ella y, si lo hacía, no la alcanzara a vislumbrar.

Horas después, cuando todos los DexHolders se encontraron en el restaurante del hotel para desayunar Crystal rió una y otra vez de la historia de Gold, donde había conquistado a la chica más bonita de la discoteca, la cual había caído rendida a sus pies. ¡Ese chico y sus mentiras!

—Uh, Crystal —preguntó Yellow cuando estuvieron a punto de separarse para su tercer día de excursión—. ¿Pasó algo malo? No parece que hayas dormido mucho.

—No, no pasó nada malo. Más bien pasaron muchas cosas buenas.

Blue entró a la habitación en ese instante, sin esperar a ser invitada. Sapphire se encontraba a su lado.

—¡Vamos, chicas! Los chicos están esperando allá abajo impacientes. Y lo digo principalmente por ti, Yellow. Red está diciendo cosas como "es genial haber venido aquí todos juntos" y "pasar el rato con Yellow es de lo más divertido".

Yellow bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. A veces podía ser muy inocente. Y a Blue le encantaba tomarle el pelo por eso.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Blue? —preguntó Crystal, achicando los ojos en sospecha. No le había pasado desapercibido que ella y Green andaban más cercanos de lo habitual, pero ella seguía sin contar detalles.

—Yo estoy perfectamente, gracias por preocuparte. Por cierto, Crystal.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es muy bonito ese antifaz que sale de tu maleta —comentó con aparente aire despreocupado, pero era evidente que la estaba acusando de algo.

Y Crystal supo que Blue ya lo sabía todo.

* * *

**Este shot ha quedado más desangelado de lo que pensé. Y era el que más emocionada me tenía D: supongo que fue culpa de las expectativas, y de que nunca he manejado a estos dos y me quedaron tan... no ellos.**

**El nombre de la ciudad es una anagrama de Rana porque, supuestamete (aunque este fanfic es en el que menos se nota), el lugar está basado en la ciudad mexicana de Guanajuato y en Guanajuato tienen una cosa con las ranas que me da flojera explicar aquí. **

**Esta actualización viene en paquete porque tiene una especie de cronología: primero va el GreenBlue, luego el YellowRed o el SapphireRuby (da igual cuál escojan leer entre los dos) y al final este. Digo, por si les interesa leerlos todos. También, el hecho que Emerald no haya ido a este viaje no significa que me caiga mal, sino que no encontré motivos para su participación.**

**No olviden entrar a Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi para noticias de actualizaciones, explicaciones varias y otras chucherías mías.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
